Rodeo days, Mr Kennedy Nights
by hickgurl
Summary: I met my husband, the WWE superstar Mr. Kennedy at the Houston Rodeo. THis story revolves around that, and the friends that come in later in the story. My friend Chase is gonna freak! Please R&R!


**(I ****MARRIED**** Mr. Kennedy!)**

Chapter 1

When I first saw him in line to get into the Houston Rodeo, I didn't give him a second glance. After all, I had been working at the rodeo for over two years, and I had seen plenty of celebrities come through. But that day was different.

As soon as he stepped up to the ticket booth, people started to crowd around him like monsters. "Hey, it's Mr. Kennedy!"

That's what caught my ear. I couldn't believe it; Mr. Kennedy was here, alone! I was such a big fan, and I had always wanted to meet him. This guy was my idol, and he was here! Away from WWE!

As soon as he got his ticket, he rushed off to a bathroom stall to get away. Then I realized what I had to do. I had to save Mr. Kennedy from himself.

I finished my work as the rodeo was about to start. I saw Mr. Kennedy (I found out later that his real name was Kenneth Anderson) sneak out from the stall and look around. When I started to walk towards him, he got this tired look on his face.

"Don't worry; I've come to help you out, to get you away from the crowds." I told him the truth.

I saw his eyes light up, and he smiled. For once I saw more than a wrestler.

"My name is Brandi, and I work here. I've seen a lot of people like you come here, and they all have one thing in common. They come here to get away from everything, and sometimes it doesn't work that way. So I'm offering to help you out."

"My name is Kenneth Anderson, and I'm from Green Bay Wisconsin. I'm a wrestler for WWE Raw. I come here for vacation, and so far it isn't much of one. I'd love your help."

He shook my hand and smiled at me. Then I realized something about him. He wasn't as mean as everyone said he was; he's just tired of people not leaving him the hell alone. For once I saw a little bit of a person in him, and I realized how cute he really was.

Chapter 2

"Do you think that I could hang out with you for a while? Maybe people will think you're my girlfriend and leave me the hell alone."

I got a funny look on my face, and I laughed and smiled at him. With a grin on my face, I said, "Well I'll be darned. Mr. Kennedy has a girlfriend for the night!"

His face beamed, and he looked almost like a child.

As the Rodeo began, Kenneth and I took a seat in one of the stands.

"Do you know who's performing afterward?" Kenneth asked with a blank expression.

"Yeah. I think it's the Randy Rogers Band."

"I never heard of them. Of course, this is the first time I've been away from WWE in almost 6 months. Are they new?"  
"They've been around for about 12 years now."

Kenneth blushed as he replied, "Oh. Maybe we could listen to them together?"

I was about to object, when a thought came to my mind. This man was craving having someone to talk to that wasn't famous, and he needed someone to accept him. So I smiled and said, "Sure."

I patted his hand and watched the rest of the rodeo.

The crowd charged out to the field, and we were right in the middle of them. Somehow, I managed to get up close to the front, so I grabbed Kenneth's hand and pulled him next to me. After I let go, I felt kind of embarrassed, and I'm sure it showed. He smiled at me, and all of a sudden grabbed my hand and wouldn't let go. His hand felt warm, and I didn't want to ruin the moment, so I wrapped my fingers around his and smiled back. Then the band started to play, and it was a song that I hadn't heard in such a long time I had to sing along…

_**"The man become just ain't the same  
Wanted to run but there was just no where to go  
Livin' in a dream world  
Prayin' it don't show  
Because who I am  
Is who you want me to be  
But I'm havin' a hard time findin' me  
Take my hand darlin'  
Won't you let me go  
Gotta do this by myself  
That's one thing I know…"**_

Without thinking, I laid my head on Kenneth's shoulder. He flinched, and I lifted my head up embarrassed. Then he said something that made my heart pound.

"Do you wanna dance?"

I smiled and answered, "Sure."

"…_**Livin' my life on low fuel  
Tellin' myself that I'm a damn fool  
All of my friends tell me how I'm free  
Did you know I almost lost it yesterday?**_

_**Because who I am  
Is who you want me to be  
But I'm havin' a hard time findin' me  
Take my hand darlin'  
Won't you let me go  
Gotta do this by myself  
That's one thing I know  
Got these demons on my trail  
Crazy and messed up  
No one else can tell…"**_

With his hand in mine, we went around and around, not caring. Finally, I gave in and laid my head on his shoulder while we were dancing. This time he didn't seem to mind. As the song ended, we stopped moving and clapped.

As the next song began, we started dancing again; and same with the song after that.

On the last song of the evening, something that I will never forget happened.

"**How 'bout one more goodbye  
Play with fire just one more time  
Let it burn till the morning light  
And let it fade away  
Girl, we don't even have to pretend  
We ain't going back to where we've been  
We both know it's not worth another try  
But how 'bout one more goodbye  
I know we'll regret  
If you let me in  
We can ask for forgiveness tomorrow  
If you stay in my arms until then  
We don't have to be alone  
I don't care if it's wrong…"**

Without warning, Kenneth leaned down, and his lips met mine. It was a short kiss, and he quickly lifted his head up. I smiled as he blushed. Then I put my arms around his neck, and he leaned in again. This time I was ready.

His lips met mine again, and they stayed there. I closed my eyes and leaned in more. I felt his arms reach around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck even more. His kiss grew deeper, and I felt his tongue trying to escape his lips and into mine. I accepted, and we frenched right then and there.

Chapter 3

After the concert, I gave Kenneth my phone number and directions to my house. The next day, it was none other than Kenneth Anderson who showed up at my doorstep. I answered the door in nothing but a nightgown and a bathrobe. I looked down and blushed.

"Come in." That's all I could say, really. As Kenneth looked around, he smiled and replied, "This place looks better than mine!"

Kenneth handed me a single red rose, and I took it with a smile on my face. "Thank you. It's so pretty!"

This time it was Kenneth who blushed.

After I changed my clothes, Kenneth and I settled down on the couch to enjoy a couple Dr. Peppers and the movie Silver Bullet. As I snuggled up to Kenneth and he put his arm around me, I felt him sigh. I looked up, and all of a sudden he kissed my forehead. I smiled and we watched some of the movie.

As the movie ended, I heard the phone ring. Kenneth jumped as if something had grabbed his butt and tried to take off with it. Then he got all bashful.

As I picked up the phone, all I heard was my friend's voice in shear excitement.

"Brandi, you're on the front page of the newspaper! And you're hanging out with what looks like Mr. Kennedy! Oh my gosh!"

"Calm down, Taylor. And Kenneth is over at my house right now."

"Who?"

"Mr. Kennedy, you dummy."

"OMG! I'll be right over, and I'm bringing Wade, Dustin, Arin, Dawna, and Angela!"

Taylor hung up on me.

I sighed and looked at Kenneth.

"Taylor's coming over and she's bringing friends."

Kenneth's eyes shown as he replied with a big grin on his face, "I'm going to meet your friends!"

About an hour later, Taylor showed up. And she brought Wade, Dustin, Arin, Dawna, Angela, and a whole lot of booze. We were gonna have a party!

Two hours later and I was drunk. During that time period, I had 2 Jack Daniels, 8 Miller Lites, 1 shot of Jim Beam, and a whole bottle of vodka. I was on the brink of throwing up when Arin and Angela pulled the last beer from my hand. They were drunk, too. I think that the only one who wasn't drunk was Wade. But Taylor was all over him, and he didn't seem to mind. That was weird. Kenneth was worse off than me, and everyone knew it. He actually did throw up, and all over Dustin for some reason.

Dustin's only reply was, "Oh my god! I have famous person's puke on me! Cool!" He just laughed then. It was so funny, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Put on the music!" I slurred, and lifted up my hand to show who said it.

"Put it on yourself!" It was Taylor who replied, and I know why. She was making out with Wade on the couch.

"Fine, I'll put on a whiskey drinkin' song!"

And I did, too.

"…_**Every night I'm in some bar,**_

_**Pourin' whiskey on a heart that's on fire**_

_**Forgettin' you ain't no easy thing**_

_**Each night for me always ends up the same**_

_**An empty glass and a last cigarette **_

_**Its Closin' time and I'm drunk again**_

_**But somehow I make it home**_

_**Cry myself to sleep**_

_**That's the way the day ends **_

_**Every night for me…"**_

"Ok, turn it to a rock song already, that's too sad. Oh, wait, isn't this the song that you sung at that bar a couple of years ago after you and that guy broke up?"

I glared at Arin, or at least I thought I did. "Yeah, so? I hate him, and I found someone better."

I smiled at Kenneth, and he staggered over to me.

"Yeah, don't we make the perfectest couple?"

Kenneth grabbed my hand and we started dancing. (Staggering, actually)

Then I had a drunken idea. I pulled him towards the bedroom and yelled out, "Change the song and turn it up."

Angela and Dawna looked at us, put their hands over their mouths and said, "Oooohhh……"

I rolled my eyes and shut the door. He got the idea, and pulled his shirt off. He came towards me and wrapped his hands on my waist. He kissed me in a way that made my legs tremble. Then his lips moved down to my neck. I moaned, and leaned in. Then he stopped and lifted my shirt up. I gratefully let him slip it off, and then I undid my bra.

I saw his eyes get big, and then he gently picked me up and laid me down on the bed. He got on top of me, and I didn't object. He began unbuttoning my pants, and I slipped his belt off and threw it on the floor. He came back up and gave me a reassuring kiss.

"Are you sure?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Are you?"

"Yeah."

He rolled off for a second, and I shucked my britches. Then I got on top of him and I pulled his pants off. When I looked into his drunken eyes, all of a sudden I felt sober for a split second. And I realized how much I wanted and needed this. He saw it, too. He flipped me over, and got back on top of me. He must've kissed me everywhere. (Except for one place that you know…)

Then he came back up and gave me a very passionate kiss on my lips. As I slipped off my underwear, I heard him breathe in deeply. Then he took of his briefs. I quickly looked down, and I could have sworn I saw an anaconda. Then he went in.

I gasped, and he looked away. For a second he stopped, but then he started again. I positioned myself so it would be easier for us. I moaned, and a chain reaction occurred. He moaned in return.

That night wasn't just two people having sex; we were making love. It was the slow, penetrating kind of making love.

That night was like my first time all over again. I felt a connection, and it felt good. I think he felt the same way; he must've because we kept at it for almost three and a half hours.

I awoke the next morning with the sunlight streaming down on my face. I yawned and stretched. All of a sudden the cover fell down and exposed a little more skin than I wanted. Then I laid back down and turned towards Kenneth. He was still sleeping, so I very quietly rolled the opposite way and got out of the bed. As I finished getting dressed, Kenneth stirred and turned to face me.

"Good morning, sunshine, the earth says hello." Kenneth said this and smiled. I replied,

"And sunshine says that there will be rain for earth, so it will be moisturized for the day and night."

I smiled back, and Kenneth laughed at me.

"Come here, you."

I grinned and crawled back on the bed. Kenneth scooted to the middle and I met him there. He wrapped his arm around me, and pulled me closer. Then he kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arm around his waist, put my head on his chest, and sighed.

"You do realize that I'm gonna have to go back to WWE eventually."  
I opened my eyes and looked at him. I saw sadness and determination in his eyes.

"I know."

"I want you to come with me."

My breath caught in my throat. Then I made a conscious decision. I looked Kenneth straight in the face and replied,

"Okay."

Kenneth smiled the biggest smile that I had ever seen. His eyes lit up like I had just given him a newborn child.

Chapter 4

Six weeks later

I was almost done packing when Taylor Tate come bursting into the room with a worried look on her face.

"Brandi, I'm pregnant!"

I passed out.

Twenty minutes later

I woke up and Taylor was looking up at me with a weird look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I stood up and put another shirt in my suitcase.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just nervous about going off for such a long time."

"That's understandable."

I put the last pair of pants in my suitcase.

"I'll see you soon. Good luck with the baby, Taylor."

Taylor got all teary-eyed, and gave me a hug.

"Bye, goofy."

Then I grabbed my two suitcases and went to meet Kenneth in the garage.

Kenneth gave me a big hug and then took my suitcases before I could object. He threw it in the trunk with the rest of the stuff, and then we were on our way.

About two hours into the drive, Kenneth stopped the car to get gas and a quick snack at sonic.

"Brandi, I really appreciate you coming with me. It means a lot that you care this much about me."

He smiled and gave me a very passionate kiss, tongue and all. Then I sighed and put my head on his chest for a couple of minutes. "I do care this much about you. I understand you, Kenneth."

As we stood there in the parking lot of a random wal-mart, with my head on his chest and my fingers hooked around his belt loop and his arms around my waist, I felt a connection with him that made my heart race and my mouth go dry. Then he suddenly moved.

"We better get going."

"Okay."

As he pulled out of the wal-mart, I grabbed his hand. He accepted, and I smiled.

As we neared the place where we were to stay, I felt a pounding in my chest, and Kenneth looked at me and was grinning from ear to ear.

"You're gonna get to meet a lot of wrestlers that I work with. How would you like to meet Chris Jericho, John Cena, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, and other people?"

"Yes! I can't wait!"

Chapter 5

As we walked out of our room and into the hall, we passed what looked like a midget. Then I realized who it was- Hornswoggle!

I spun around and practically screamed, "Hey Hornswoggle!"

The little guy whirled around and looked at me funny. Kenneth didn't say anything, he was laughing too hard. I was blubbering like an idiot, and Kenneth finally stopped laughing enough to tell him,

"This is my girlfriend, Brandi."

Hornswoggle walked up to me and shook my hand.

"I'm Dylan."

"Hi." I said bashfully, "I always wanted to meet you; I'd been watching you guys since I was 14."

"Nice to meet you too, Brandi. Sorry I can't stay and talk, but I got to go pick my girlfriend up."

He smiled and walked away. After I saw him leave, I burst out laughing. Hornswoggle had a girlfriend!

The next person I met was John Cena.

I started jumping up and down like an idiot, and he said, "Well, you sure are excited, aren't you?"

"Yes sir. Hey, do you think that I could call my friend Taylor and let you talk to her? She's a really big fan."

"Sure, why the hell not?"

So I called her, and put her on speaker phone.

"Brandi, Wade broke up with me when I told him I was pregnant."

"I'm sorry, but I think I have something that will cheer you up."

"What?"

"John Cena."

I nodded at John, and he said, "Hi, Taylor. Sorry to hear about your ex. I can relate to you. My ex ran off when I went back to WWE a while back."

"I'm so sorry!"

"So we're talking, we're both single, and we both have nothing to do this Friday night, right?"

Long silence on the other end…

"That's right."

"I'll be coming to Texas this Thursday, so do you want to hang out?"

Taylor squealed and yelled, "Yes!"

I gave John directions to Taylor's house, and they continued to talk. About 10 minutes later, my feet were beginning to hurt, so I gave John her number and he called her back on his cell phone.

"Nice to meet you Brandi, and thanks!" I looked at Kenneth and smiled.

Chapter 6

That day, I met almost 14 wrestlers, and I was as excited as I don't know what. I knew that the next day was going to be just as exciting.

As I prepared for bed that night, Kenneth walked into the bathroom as I was getting into the shower.

"May I join you?" Kenneth asked me with a hint of perverted ness in his voice.

I smiled and said, "Why not?"

As he got undressed, I turned the showerhead upwards and turned the hot wide open. As Kenneth stepped in the shower, I saw him in a whole new way. He stepped under the water with me, and his hands slipped around my waist.

Then he started kissing the back of my neck, and he slowly turned me around. He kissed me passionately, and I leaned into his arms. As I felt skin against skin, I breathed hard. I looked up and water was rolling off of his face and down his chest.

My bottom lip quivered, and I put my arms around his neck. As he kissed me again, his hands moved from his side back to my waist. He pulled me closer and I just gave in. He kissed me again and again, moved downward until he reached my shoulder.

I breathed in deeply, and looked into his eyes. I brought my hand to his chest, and then back up to his face. I let my fingers run down his face, down to his chest, and all the way down to his waist.

He grabbed my hand and brought it back up and placed it where his heart was.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yeah. It's your heart beating."

"Exactly. You make it possible."

I smiled and he kissed me again. Just when I thought we couldn't get closer together, he pulled me so close that I could feel him breathing. My waist was just centimeters away from his. The look in his eyes told it all. It was my turn to make the first move. As I closed the gap between us, I felt him quiver from excitement.

Then he took over. He picked me up and set me back down a couple of inches from where I was. Then he went in again.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom?"

"Okay."

Then we finished up in the shower and went to the bedroom.

6 weeks later

…5…4…3…2…1…

I looked down at the EPT and I couldn't believe my eyes. I was pregnant! I didn't know how to tell Kenneth; he was getting ready for a match. I broke down crying right then and there. Kenneth must've heard me, because he knocked on the bathroom door.

I opened it, and ran into his arms. I smiled as wide as I could, and said, "We're gonna have a baby!"

At first, Kenneth was silent, and then he started crying.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!"

Then he swung me around in a circle and beamed.

"I have to make this an announcement afterwards."

He looked at the clock and then at the door.

"I gotta go!"

He gave me a quick peck and rushed out the door.

After the match, I stood at the entrance way and waited to hear his announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have some great news. My girlfriend and I are going to have a baby."

I heard gasps from the audience, and then a lot of applause.

"Brandi, if you can hear me, come out here."

I waited a couple of minutes and then I ran out.

More applause as Kenneth helped me in the arena.

"Now for my second announcement. I was planning on doing this in private, but what the hell. Brandi Eason, will you marry me?"

He got on one knee, and pulled out a diamond ring. Then he slipped it on my finger. I stared in disbelief as he waited for my reply.

I snatched the mike away and replied, "Of course."

Then I dropped the mike and he stood up. He gave me the biggest kiss that I could ever ask for, and I heard the crowd roar. That was the best day of my life.

Chapter 7

I was waiting for Taylor to get at my house, and the wait was agonizing. I heard her knock, and I jumped up quickly and ran to the door.

"I'm gonna be a wife and a mama!" I said that as I opened the door and Taylor jumped back.

Then she pushed past, and it was none other than John Cena who was following her.

Taylor grinned and replied,

"We're getting married, too!"

John was smiling as big as I don't know what.

Kenneth walked into the room, and John still had that goofy grin on his face.

Kenneth walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. As he rested his chin on my shoulder, he looked at John and questioned,

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm getting married!"

Kenneth lifted his head up and kept his hands where they were. He inched a little closer to me and replied,

"So am I."

He smiled at me and kissed me very softly and passionately on the lips. I couldn't help but giggle.

2 months later

Kenneth put his hand on my stomach and tried to feel him kick. We were on our way back from the doctor's office, and he confirmed that we were having a boy.

I smiled and said, "That tickles."

All of a sudden, the baby kicked, and Kenneth flinched away.

"Whoa! That was cool!" Kenneth beamed. All of a sudden, his eyes looked serious.

"Brandi, I'm kind of scared."

"I am too."  
"What if I have to quit my career? I wouldn't have a source of income, and then you would leave me and take our baby away, and I would never-"

I silenced him with a kiss.

"You won't have to quit anything. About a month before my due date you can come home and take care of me. And I promise that I won't run off with the baby if you lose your job. I love you, and I'm staying with you until the end, you hear?"

He nodded. I saw relief come flooding into his eyes.

I lifted my hand and I put it on his cheek. As we drove into the driveway, I pulled my seatbelt off. When Kenneth parked the car, I went to open the car door but he stopped me. He got out and opened the door for me.

I smiled and stepped out. I put my arms around his neck and he bend down for a kiss. I let it last for as long as it could. Then Kenneth grabbed my hand and we went into the house.

Chapter 8

A couple of days later, Kenneth and I went over to my mother's house.

As we walked into the house, we were greeted by the barking of dogs and a swarm of family. My real dad was there, and he brought my step mom. My Aunt Maudine and Uncle Billy were there, and so was my cousins Brandon and Josh.

I started crying when I saw my Ninnymaw. She was 73 years old, and came down to Kirbyville all the way from Silsbee, Texas, which was almost 45 minutes away, and she had driven here with one leg. My cousin Justin was there, along with my stepbrother Trey. They started freaking out when they saw who the father of my baby was.

"Oh my God! It couldn't be… Mrrrrr. Kennnnnnedddy!"

It was Justin who said that. Then Trey spoke up and said to me,

"You got knocked up by a superstar? A wrestler?"

I smiled and replied, "Yup!"

Then Kenneth walked up behind me and in front of everybody, wrapped his arms around my stomach and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

The look of surprise on everyone's faces was… how you say… priceless. Then my mom went "Aw. How cute."

That made everyone start laughing, including me. As I tilted my head backwards to look at Kenneth, I noticed that his face was beet red. I smiled at him and he leaned down. I accepted the kiss, and Trey ruined the moment by going, "EW! Go get a room for Christ's sake!"

I smirked and looked him straight in the face as I shot back,

"No, I'm saving that for later." I stuck my tongue out at Trey, and everyone in the room went, "Oooohhh…" like I had just punched him in the face. Then I heard my dad yell from the other room, "Young lady, if I saw you correctly, that's what got this whole thing started in the first place."

"Well, I love you, too daddy!"

Then everyone laughed as he walked into the room. My father walked right up to Kenneth and stared him right in the eyes. He still had his arms wrapped around me, and he had to let go to shake his hand.

"You better treat my baby right, and if you break her heart, I'll take your manhood away from you!"

Kenneth's face got really red as he replied, "Yes sir."

When my dad broke out in a smile, I realized that he may actually like my future husband.

All of a sudden I felt a hand on my stomach and I looked behind me to see my Aunt Maudine standing there.

"You seem happy, for once."

"Yes ma'am, I am.

"You really do love him don't you?"

"Yes ma'am, I do. Kenneth is different from Chase, Crockett, and even Dustin. This time, there's something that I have with Kenneth that I never had with anyone else. I feel secure, and I feel love. But you'd never believe tha cameras that follow us around when we go to restaurants and other places. And the thing is, we're happy either way."

"That's how I feel with your uncle. Did you know that when we were in high school, there was actually a rumor that got started? I remember it like it was yesterday. We were in the ninth grade, and someone got the bright idea that they should tell a whole bunch of people that I gave Billy a blow job in the girl's restroom. So you know what I did? One day during lunch I drug him to the bathroom and lived up to that rumor."

I laughed and replied, "That's funny!"

I felt the baby kick, and I jumped when he did. Aunt Maudine laughed and randomly said, "Just wait until he comes out! Have you thought about names yet?"

"Yes ma'am. I was thinking about Joshua Lee or Leo Allen. Kenneth likes the name Joshua Allen, so that's the name that we're gonna use."

Aunt Maudine smiled and said, "That sounds good. What about your friend Taylor over there? She's pretty far along herself."

I laughed and said, "I have no idea!"

We heard a knock on the door, and I went to answer it. When I opened the door, I couldn't believe my eyes. In front of the door stood John Cena, Jeff Hardy, and the lead singer of the Randy Rogers Band, Randy Rogers.

 Randy Rogers

I ran into the living room and started screaming, "Oh my mother fucking God! Randy Rogers is standing at the door! Somebody better have their God damn camera!"

In a quieter more calm voice, I added, "Taylor, John is here to see you, and Trey and Justin, if you want to meet John Cena and Jeff Hardy, you might want to come to the door too."

Justin and Trey looked at each other, and ran to the door. Everyone else looked at me funny, and my mom called from the back of the room, "Sweetheart, do you feel better?"

When I shook my head no, everyone started laughing. Kenneth just smiled and shook his head.

Chapter 9

Randy Rogers sung for me, and I started crying. Kenneth actually danced with me and I felt on top of the world.

When Kenneth and I started dancing, John and Taylor started dancing, and so did my Aunt Maudine and my Uncle Billy. My step mom was being a bitch, and she refused to dance with my dad. Just to shut my real mom up, my step dad danced with her. I still remember the lyrics to the song that Randy sung that Saturday afternoon:

"**3 a.m. and I'm all alone, try to call but I doubt you're home. Not much has changed here on my end. Sure would be good to see you again. I know we had our fights. Nothing since has felt that right. Lived my life from day to day. If I don't think too much everything is okay.**

I miss holding your hand, miss going on walks, miss being your man. I miss watching you sleep, guess I just miss you… with me.

I still drive that same ol' car, still work at that run down bar. Still hang out with that same group of guys, and on Saturday nights, still go that dive. Been two months since I had a drink. Damn good for me, don't you think? Oh, it's been a year now since you've gone. Oh I've tried my best, I can't move on…"

I smiled and grabbed Kenneth's hand. As he put his arm around me, we started to dance. Round and round we went, like no one else was there. We didn't care; we had each other. And that was something that fame couldn't change.

2 months later

Our wedding was fantastic. Almost everyone from my family came, and a lot of my friends, too. I finally met Kenneth's mom, and I found out that his father had passed away a couple of years before.

When the reception came around, I was more nervous than the "I dos" that we had just said. I was scared that I was gonna barf all over him. But I didn't and I was happy.

4 months later

"Oh my God, I'm gonna kill you."

"I'm sorry. I apologize. Take my hand, okay?"

As I took Kenneth's hand, I felt another contraction and I pushed as hard as I could.

When I felt the baby crowning, Kenneth started freaking out.

"Oh my God, It's coming out! I made that!"

If I wasn't in so much pain, I would have laughed. I gave one last push, and then I heard crying. That started a chain reaction, and then I started crying. Then Kenneth started crying when he saw his little baby boy, and when he saw me crying. The nurse let Kenneth cut the cord, and he handed me my little bundle of joy. As Kenneth handed me our baby, he gave me a kiss on the forehead and said,

"We made that together, sweetheart. Our little family."

I looked up at Kenneth and smiled. I puckered my lips for a kiss, which he gave me. I smiled back and replied,

"Joshua Allen Anderson."

I stayed overnight at the hospital, and Kenneth stayed with me. The very next day around 2pm, I was allowed to go home with my baby.

The entire ride home, Kenneth wouldn't shut up for anything.

"I hope you like the way I fixed the crib. I think I put it together right. I made sure that I got a baby monitor so we could have one in the living room, the baby's room, our room, and in the kitchen."

"That sounds great-"

"And I also made sure we had plenty of baby powder and diaper rash ointment and some diapers and baby wipes and-"

"Hon. Calm down…" I smiled at my husband. That was the beginning to a very long first few months.

4 months later

I was reading a _Country Weekly _magazine while lying in the bed when Kenneth got out of the shower and jumped on the bed. He tilted the magazine down so he could read it.

"Dude, that's kinky."

Kenneth looked up as I said this.

"What?"

"Look down."

"Oh, damn it!"

Kenneth had a boner the size of Texas. When I giggled, he shot back, "You think that's funny, don't you?"

When I nodded, his face got all red. Then he got really kinky, and said, "Well do you want me to fix you as well as me?"

"You horny pervert!"

"Well what do you expect? I haven't been laid in almost 5 months!"

"Good point… Turn out the lights."

He did as he was told, and I felt him get into bed and start kissing my neck. I could see the outline of his hair and face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned. He snickered and kissed my lips.

About 5 minutes later, all that was left were our underwear, and we were hasty to get those off. He took a deep breath and went in. I moaned, and he went faster.

"Ken…Ken…Kennnnnnnn…………"

For once the baby didn't wake up, and I was so happy because I was finally…pleasured.

Chapter 10

"Brandi, wake up. The baby's crying, and I can't feed him!"

I groggily rolled over and threw the covers off. When I stood up, I saw a very worried Kenneth staring back at me. I smiled and took the baby. As he began to feed, Kenneth said, "Whoa, I wish I could do that!"

"No you don't!" I laughed back.

"I have a question. We've been parents for almost 5 months. When can we go out and be us again?"

"How about this weekend? We could stay in a hotel or something and ask my mom to watch the baby. I could use a breast pump, or something. Maybe then we can get that alone time we've needed."

"Like last night?"  
"Yup, like last night." I smiled again and Kenneth kissed me.

All of a sudden the baby coughed.

"I guess he's done."

Kenneth choked a little and asked me, "What does your milk taste like?" Then he looked away.

"Come here." Kenneth's head whirled around and he came to me like a puppy dog.

As he bent over, I felt warm breath on me, and then a little nudge. I shivered as he came up. He was rolling he tongue around like he had just tasted a really good piece of candy.

"That isn't half bad."

I giggled, and he started laughing.

"I gots a proposition for you… why don't we call my mom now and just take a 3 day vacation?"

"Okay…"

3 hours later

Giggle…giggle…giggle…

Kenneth nibbled at my ear.

"Ow!"

"What?"  
"Your earring got me."

"Sorry…"

It didn't seem to bother him any, because he started nibbling again. I giggled a little more. Then all of a sudden he stopped. I looked up at him from the couch, and he looked just plain kinky. Out of no where, he winked at me. I got the idea, and I stood up. When he didn't move, I sat on him. I made it to where my face was level with his, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him as softly as I could, but made it passionate. When he snickered, I stopped what I was doing and looked at him funny.

He smiled and said, "Continue, please."  
I smiled back and continued. I scooted a little closer and started kissing his neck softly, my lips barely grazing his skin, but enough to make him shiver. He put his hands on my waist and tried to pull me closer. When he finally succeeded, I nipped at his earlobe but missed. I burst out laughing, and when I did, he did.

I was still sitting on him when I felt something very peculiar touch my leg. Kenneth and I looked down at the same time, and I realized that he had an erection.

"Oh shit." When he said this, I went into a giggle fit.

"Shut up! I'm warning you! Stop- stop laughing! It isn't funny!"

"Yes, yes it is so funny!"

"Soooooo… How exactly are we gonna fix this little problem?"

"First of all, it isn't a little problem; it's a big 'ole problem. Second of all, we can fix this problem by you letting me give you's a BJ…………"

And so I did.

Chapter 11

Our vacation past by quicker than we wanted it to. Three days just wasn't long enough.

As soon as we got to my mother's house, the baby was crying, and my mother had run out of milk. So I had to feed him in front of my mom. (How awkward!)

Joshua burped, and then fell asleep in my arms. In a whisper Kenneth asked, "Can I hold him?"

I nodded, and handed the baby over. As Kenneth held that baby boy in his arms, I saw something that I don't think that I was supposed to see. I saw a tear come from his eye.

"Thanks, mama. We both appreciate your help."

"Yes we do." Kenneth came up behind me and smiled a smile as big as Kansas.

"Look at him."

As I looked at our baby, I saw that his finger was wrapped around Kenneth's. It was so cute that I had to smile and give Kenneth a kiss.

2 O'clock in the morning

"Ohhh…"

Kenneth finally pulled out.

I rolled over to face him and smiled. "We should do that more often."

"We already do."  
I giggled. I scooted a little closer and wrapped my arms around his waist so close to the covers he shuddered.

He put his arm around my shoulder and moved his fingers up and down my shoulder blade. I laid my head on his chest and said, "I love you more than you'll ever know."

"I love you too, ya know."

I looked at him and smiled, "I know."

As we lay there, I realized that what I said was true. I did love him more than the world; and I had had a child with him.

All of a sudden, I felt the urge to cry. I was married to this man, and he had a life that I wasn't always going to be apart of. And the worst part of it all, he was gonna have to go to back to WWE soon.

He must've sensed something, because he pulled me closer and said something that made me burst into tears.

"I know you know that I'm going back soon. I'm leaving in 8 days."

I looked up and into his eyes, and saw a tear come rolling down his face. "And to make things worse, they're gonna make me stay for a whole month."

I buried my face in his chest and cried. I felt his body shake, and I knew that he was crying, too.

Chapter 12

7 days later

"How about one last time before I leave tomorrow?"

Kenneth said this as I stepped out of the shower and was dripping wet. I didn't hear him come in, and I jumped at the sound of his voice. Without an answer, he took his shirt off and tried to spank me with it. The sad thing was that all I had on me was a towel.

The shirt met the towel, causing the towel to briefly fly up and expose my lower area.

"Whoosh! Yay or nay?"

I smiled and said, "Kay!"

He snickered and grabbed the towel away. Then he threw it down and stripped himself free of all his clothing.

Kenneth whisked me off my feet and carried me to the bed. I giggled until he set me on the bed. Then I got serious. "Wait. We need some music."

"Okay."

So we put on Phil Vassar.

"_**Bad news,**_

_**Baby I let you in.**_

_**You're a tattoo under my, under my skin**_

_**And I can't wash it off**_

_**It's a permanent mark.**_

_**I try to let it go,**_

_**I try to chill**_

_**But still I feel**_

_**I'm under your spell.**_

_**Oh, why the hell**_

_**Can't I just move on?**_

_**Your memory, it stays with me**_

_**I can't escape, I'm running in place **_

_**I can't erase you.**_

_**My mind**_

_**Wish you'd just disappear.**_

_**And I can't find**_

_**Anyway, anyway out of here.  
Cause you're stuck in my brain.**_

_**It's a miserable pain…"**_

He was on top of me underneath the covers, and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him. As we embraced, he kissed me and whispered so softly that I could barely hear him.

"I love you; everything about you. It just about kills me to go away without you. So tonight is just about you- and me."

I smiled and nodded. I knew that if I talked back, I would start crying. So I just let go.

I felt every movement of his body, every thrust and shiver that went down his body and into mine. I just felt _him_.

Next Morning

I was sobbing into his shoulder, and his arms were wrapped around me in a warm and gentle embrace. My legs felt so weak that I could barely stand up. I just wanted to fall into him and stay there. That's when I felt a tear fall and hit the back of my neck.

I looked up at him with tears streaming down my face, and saw that he was trying to hold back a whole river. I saw his bottom lip quiver, and finally he just gave in and cried like a baby.

I laid my head back on his chest, and we stood there in the kitchen bawling like we were never gonna see each other again.

Then, with blurry eyes and a wet T-shirt, he sniffled and said, "I have to go. I love-" His voice cracked, and he coughed.

"I love you." He finished, "I'll say bye to the baby at the airport." He bent down and gave me a very long kiss. While doing so, I felt his bottom lip quiver.

When the kiss broke, I said, "I'll get the baby so we can go."

"Okay."

At the airport, I handed Kenneth the baby, and he cradled him in his arms. When he handed him back to me, he bent down for another kiss. As soon as the kiss ended, some kid yelled out, "Hi, Mr. Kennedy!"

People turned and stared. Then they started to crowd around.

As they closed in, the baby started to cry.

"Whoa, he had a baby!"

"Are you his wife?"

"When did you have your baby?"

"You married that creep?"

Kenneth and I backed up a little bit.

"Uh, can you guys possibly back up a little? You're scaring our baby."

People gasped. All of a sudden, a camera flashed. Then another, and another.

I felt blind after about 5 minutes.

"Flight 427 headed for Chicago, boarding now."

The crowd broke up.

"That's my flight. Well, I love you babe. Good luck."

One last kiss, and then Kenneth left me there, standing with our baby, which had ceased crying.

The entire drive home, I cried. Once I had to pull over, because I couldn't see. I didn't know how I could manage a whole month without my husband. But somehow I'd have to.

Chapter 13

The Monday afterwards

I turned on the TV to WWE Raw® to watch Kenneth wrestle that night. Turns out, he was going to face Jeff Hardy again for the International Championship.

As Kenneth waited for Jeff to get ready, he looked in the camera and smiled.

All of a sudden the bell rang, and Jeff Hardy came forward and landed a huge blow to the side of his head. I knew that that wasn't part of the plan. Then Jeff kicked Kenneth in the nuts, and the bell rung for a disqualification.

My eyes were huge, and I couldn't believe what I had just seen. Kenneth was just laying there on the floor, groping where he was just kicked. Jeff was still in the ring, and all of a sudden he hauled off and kicked Kenneth in the stomach. I wanted to cry.

It took 5 guys to get Jeff away from Kenneth, and I could tell that something had happened earlier that night, because Jeff is never like that. Plus, the pure look on Kenneth's face told it all.

I called him about 10 minutes later, and the camera showed that he was in his room, and filmed the entire conversation. So I could actually see how he was doing. As soon as he answered the phone I asked,

"That wasn't part of the script, was it?"

"No, it wasn't."

"Well, are you okay, I mean, besides the ice?"

"Uh, are you watching now?"

"Yup."

He turned towards the TV and replied, "How rude!"

I laughed and he put me on loud speaker. "Hey everyone, this is my wife on the phone, say hi!"

Then we both laughed. "OUCH!" The ice fell and hit him in the crotch. All of a sudden, Jeff Hardy walked in the room. I had a bright idea in mind, so I used the plan.

"Hey, dickhead! Yeah, I'm talking to you! The one who kicked my husband in the crotch! How dare you! This is sports entertainment, not crotch television and if you think that you're so good as to-"

"Babe, thank you. I can handle this from here. As for you Jeff, I want a rematch. At no way out. That way, for me, there'll be a second chance. As for you, there'll be No Way Out. Now please leave."

His retort was, "Bring it, Mr. I gotta have my wife defend me."

At that point I got mad. "Well what can I say? All I know is that you can't say anything Cuz you got Big Daddy V to fight all your battles, and all you are is a panty waste city slickin' nook shake!"

"Babe. Thanks. A lot. I owe ya one. Now hush."

I did as told.

"Listen, Jeff, I don't want trouble right now; lets resolve this problem later. As for now, please leave."

"Fine, bitch."

The camera left as Jeff Hardy did.

"Thanks for that; but next time, don't talk."

I laughed and said, "Deal."

It was only two hours until I got to go pick up Kenneth at the airport. I had already left, since it takes about 3 hours to get to Houston. I arrived about an hour later, and to my surprise, Kenneth was waiting for me.

He dropped his luggage and ran to meet me. As I sailed into his gentle arms and loving touch, I cried tears of joy. The baby was at my mom's house for two days, so Kenneth and I could catch up on some long lost love.

At the house, we turned on some music and got out some wine.

"Hey, turn it up while you're over there, please."

Kenneth turned it up to 9 and then jumped on the couch. As he handed me a glass filled to the brim, I heard the song that made me cry.

"**We were wrapped up in a blanket,**

**Red wine buzz kickin' in.**

**A little Sarasota moonlight**

**Driftwood fire burnin'.**

**She was on break from Ohio State,**

**And I was down there sellin' carousel rides.**

**Just another summer day,**

'**Til I strapped her in, and watched her fly.**

**Talk about a sunset,**

**All I could see were purples and reds,**

**And her silver ret wavin' goodbye.**

**She didn't come here**

**Lookin' for love**

**And the cool thing was**

**Neither did I…" **

Kenneth wrapped his free arm around me, and I kissed him as long as he would let me. Then I took a big gulp of my wine. He laughed at me and then did the same. I had a great idea just then.

"Wanna have a drinking contest?"

He looked at me and then replied, "Let me go get the other bottle."

When he came back, he didn't have one bottle; he had two. He open both of them and gave one to me.

"Ready, set, go."

We started drinking, and I was halfway through my bottle before I started to feel the buzz. I looked over at Kenneth, and he was almost done and was having a little bit of trouble keeping the bottle up.

I drank as much as I could in one gulp, and then in another. I had a couple of gulps left when Kenneth said, "Done!"

I finished my bottle and stood up to go throw it away. The room swayed, and I fell back down. "I think I'm gonna stay here." I laughed. I still had a little bit of mind left, so I set the bottle down on the coffee table. I grabbed Kenneth's and put his next to mine.

Then I rolled on top of him. I started trying to kiss his neck but I got his earlobe. He laughed, and then I giggled. I stood up and took his hands. I led the best I could to the bedroom. He tried to carry me, but accidentally dropped me two feet away from the bed. I couldn't feel anything, so I just crawled to the bed.

Out of nowhere, he got on top of me and lifted my leg up and pinned me. "One, Two, Three, ding…ding…ding… you're pinned!"

My giggle was cut short when he kissed me. It wasn't the kind of kiss that a drunken person should have been able to give.

I hastily returned the favor. From the other room I heard a song play and I surprising heard Kenneth sing along.

"**I never had all the answers,**

**I never had enough time.**

**But I sure had all the reasons **

**Why you weren't what I wanted to find.**

**I never laid all my cards out**

**And you just wanted to play.**

**The king, he waited on my doorsteps**

**While the joker and me went on our way.**

**Maybe I was much too selfish**

**But baby, you're still on my mind.**

**Now I'm grown and all alone**

**And wishin' I was with you tonight.**

**Cuz I can guarantee**

**That things are sweeter in Tennessee."**

_**  
**_When the song was over, he looked at me and said, "Let's continue, please."

I laughed and we continued.

I woke up the next day surprised that my head wasn't killing me. I rolled over to find the bed empty.

When I got up, I decided to sneak and find out where Kenneth was.

I heard talking in the living room, and I snuck and hid behind the wall to listen in.

"Can't I come back tomorrow? I'm supposed to go to the zoo today with my baby boy and my wife. Can't this wait? What? No way! I will not go along with that script! Why- why won't I? Because I'm married! You know that I love my wife, and I won't kiss Mickey. That's just wrong. Besides, what if Brandi watches that episode? Then she'll be mad at me thinking that I planned it. I won't be back till tomorrow, and I won't go along with your stupid script. And if Mickey tries to kiss me, I won't kiss her back, I won't let her. What? You're gonna fire me if I don't?"

I walked in the room at that point. "Hey, I'll call-"

I snatched the phone from his hand.

"Hi, I'm his wife. He'll be kissing Mickey James, but only once. I don't want him loosing his career. But he will be back tomorrow, got it? Good."

I hung the phone up and smiled at him. "Listen you big goof. I know you'd never cheat on me; you're too good for that. Don't worry about the kiss. Besides, she'll never be able to get away with this."

I threw his cell phone on the couch and wrapped my arms around his waist. I pulled him closer, and started kissing his neck. Then I kissed his lips and we frenched then and there, standing in the living room.

Chapter 14

4 months later

Ring…ring…ring…ring…

"Hello?"

I answered the phone groggily.

"Is this the wife of Kenneth Anderson, aka Mr. Kennedy?"

My eyes flew open, and I was no longer sleepy. "Yes, what happened?"

"I'm sorry to inform you, but Kenneth has been in a car accident, and he has asked to see you."

"Okay, where is he located at?"

St. Elisabeth Hospital in Beaumont. Do need directions?"

"No."

I hung up the phone and made the 1 ½ hour drive to Beaumont.

I ran inside the hospital and up to the desk.

"My name is Brandi Anderson, and I was informed that my husband was in a car crash-"

"Yes. I was his nurse. Ya know, he wouldn't stop talking about you. He's in room 109, floor 2. Second hallway to the right, 3rd door."

"Thank you."

I rushed off again, and was on the elevator in record time. I was on with some man who was talking to himself. I got off, and thankfully he didn't get off with me. I ran into Kenneth's room and tried not to cry as I saw him laying there with a cast on his arm and leg. He also had a bandage on his forehead, and stitches on his eyebrow.

He smiled and opened his good arm for a hug. I came to him, and fell to my knees. I laid my head on his chest and extended my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arm around me and I couldn't hold back the tears.

"I should've come with you; I'm so sorry that this happened."

"Its okay; the other guy is paying for everything. Don't worry, I'm alright."

I took a ragged breath and looked up. He looked so pitiful. It was kind of cute in a way. He just lay there smiling and looking at me like he wasn't even hurt. If I didn't know better, I'd say differently than what the doctor had done.

I couldn't help myself, and I stood up. I leaned down and gave him a kiss. He put his hand on my neck, and mine on his face. When the kiss finally broke, I crossed the room and brought a chair to sit next to him.

All of a sudden, the doctor walked in the room.  
"Well Kenneth, you don't have any eternal injuries, and you'll be able to go home tomorrow."

"Yes, you hear that Brandi? Commere."

I stood up again, and he gave me another kiss. The doctor looked a little bit uncomfortable, so I said,

"What's wrong?"

His reply was, "I'm gay." Then he walked out of the room.

"I'll be right back."

I left the room to go after the doctor.

I didn't know what I was going to say to this man, but I had to say something. I actually thought it was quite awesome that this man had told me that he was gay in front of my husband.

I caught up with him about halfway to the cafeteria.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute."

He turned around and didn't look me in the eye.

"I think it's really cool that you told one of your patients what was on your mind. If it makes you feel any better, I have a whole lot of friends that are gay, and it would be even cooler if my doctor was gay. As a matter of fact, I have a rainbow-colored cell phone case."

I pulled out my cell phone case to show him.

He smiled and said, "Thank you, and sorry I acted the way I did. And just so ya know, I'm only half- gay."

He winked at me, then turned and walked away.

I couldn't stand it, and I bolted back to my husband's room.

I spent the night at the hospital, and woke up with a crick in my neck.

I looked over at Kenneth, and he was still sleeping. I giggled a little bit, because his head was tilted to the side, and drool was seeping out.

He must've heard me, because his nose twitched and his eyes opened. I giggled a little more and he was like,

"What?!"

"Look at your self."

I handed him a little mirror, and he quickly wiped the spit off his cheek. Then he stuck his tongue out at me.

I ran over and bit him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Cuz I could… I love yooh…"

"You better be glad I love you, too…"

"Oh, I am."

Chapter 15

I wheeled Kenneth out of the emergency room the next day around 4pm. He wanted to push himself, and hurt himself every time he tried. I laughed a couple of times, and by the time we were at my car, he was fussing and grumbling like an old man.

"Why couldn't I walk? I mean, it's just a cast! And besides, they should've given me a pair of crutches instead of this wheelchair. It's ridiculous!"

"Your arm's broke, too, ya know. Calm down, you're starting to sound like my mother after she lost her two of her fingers. 'I can still work. It's just two fingers!' It was pitiful! You are so overrated. With the ® symbol."

"That's my job, remember?" He laughed at me. Then he got all serious, and I could guess what he was about to say.

"I hate this. I don't want to be out of work for 5 months; this is the only thing I know."

"You'll be able to go back. You're on a paid leave, ya know."

"But what if they replace me?"

"What?! You're irreplaceable!"

"Ha. Have you taken a good look at Brian Kendrick? He could replace me in a heartbeat."

"Yes I have looked, and no he couldn't."

"Well that makes me feel MUCH better.

I laughed and tried to help him in the car.

"Just open the door."

I did as told. He hopped the two feet to the car and into the vehicle.

Laugh…laugh…giggle…giggle… "Ouch!"

"Sorry…"

"It's okay. Just let me move my arm here…and my leg there…that's better."

It was three weeks later, and Kenneth's stitches had fallen out, and he couldn't handle his bandage anymore. I giggled again as Kenneth tried to bite my earlobe, missed, fell over, and landed in my lap.

All of a sudden, he turned over, and his face was staring up at mine. When he smiled, I burst out laughing. He looked so pitifully cute; he had on an orange cast on his arm, and a blue cast on his leg- he didn't match. I couldn't resist bending down to kiss him. When I finally stopped, his only reply was, "Damn. Why couldn't you have done that three weeks ago? That would have made me feel a hell of a lot better, ya know."

"Um, if I recall, I did, thank you very much Mr."

"Do it again."

I bent down again, and he tried to sit up to help out. All of a sudden, I heard him do something that made me laugh so hard I couldn't breathe. As he started to sit up, he farted. His face got all red, and he kept repeating, "Oh my god, that wasn't planned, I swear. I apologize."

I didn't reply; I was laughing too hard. When I caught my breath, I replied, "Okay, I'll keep that in mind. That was really, really funny."

"Shut up!"

I cut my laughter short, and bit his ear. For once, I didn't miss. He moved his shoulder up, and I was like, "What?!"

"That's my goosey spot."

I laughed again. Then I just kissed him and we got it on…

I woke up to the baby crying. I wanted to kill him, but I couldn't. I was sleeping so peacefully, wrapped in Kenneth's arm. For once I wasn't hurting him, and he wasn't complaining. Kenneth didn't wake up when I moved, so I decided to let him sleep.

I got dressed as quickly as I could, and fed the baby. As I cradled Joshua in my arms, I realized what life was about; it wasn't about what you could or couldn't do- it was about your family.

Kenneth was supposed to get his casts checked in a couple of days to see how the wounds were healing, and I was as nervous as hell.

When 10 o'clock rolled around, Kenneth wasn't up so I went into the bedroom to wake him up. I poked him in the stomach and started kissing his neck. He rolled his neck around and moaned. When I giggled, he woke up. "Huh, wha?"

He lifted his head to look at me when I stood up, and made an effort to sit up. I smiled again, and he opened his good arm for a hug. I just stuck my tongue out at him and jumped on the bed. I snuggled as close as I could without hurting him.

"Ouch."

"Shut up, you pussy." Then I kissed his arm. "That feel better?"

"It'd feel a lot better when I get these damn casts off. I hate them."

"I'm sorry. Remember the check up is in two days…aren't you excited about that?"

"Yeah, but I wanna go back to wrestling."

"I know."

I looked up at him, and I saw pain in his eyes. Not from his wounds, but from his overall emotional condition.

"Ya know I feel useless just lying here with a cast on my arm and leg. I wanna go and do something."

All of a sudden I had a really great idea.

"Why don't we call a couple of your buddies from wrestling and go out together next Friday night? It'll be fun. They can come down Wednesday, rest up Thursday, we can go out Friday, and they can leave Saturday evening and get there before 5 pm on Sunday."

The smile on Kenneth's face was worth everything that we had ever gone through. "Excellent plan! I love you, babe."

Chapter 16

Kenneth's doctor said that his arm was healing fine; he would be able to take the casts off in 3 or 4 weeks and begin the rehabilitation process. He also advised Kenneth to try and walk on the cast.

Just for that reason, Kenneth bought us four Rascal Flatts tickets. I started jumping up and down, and he just laughed at me.

"Who do you want to take with us? I know, John and Taylor!"

I nodded and replied, "Taylor's gonna freak out, you do know that right?"

"Yep." He smiled down at me and gave me a huge wet kiss. Then he and I walked out of the doctor's office with one crutch.

"Oh my freakin' God! I love you so much Brandi! John, come here. Brandi and Kenneth invited us to go to a Rascal Flatts concert! I'm so happy!"

I heard John telling someone something excitedly, and then I heard him say "Thank you Brandi!"

That Tuesday we went to pick John and Taylor up at the airport. We decided to change the plans a little bit. They were going to be leaving Saturday, but they wanted to spend an extra day with Kenneth. The concert that Thursday was beautiful; it played my favorite song of all time by Rascal Flatts.

"…_**Just keep it friendly girl,**_

_**Cuz I don't wanna leave.**_

_**If you start clingin' to me**_

_**You know that I can't breathe.**_

_**Baby, baby don't get hooked on me,**_

_**Baby, baby don't get hooked on me.**_

_**Cuz I'll just use you and I'll set you free.**_

_**Baby, baby don't get hooked on me.**_

_**You've been my heart, love, and warmth.**_

_**And it's hard where you've been touchin' me.**_

_**I can tell by your tremblin' lips**_

_**That you've been seein' just a little too much of me.**_

_**Now don't let your life **_

_**Get tangled up in mine**_

_**Cuz I'll just use you, **_

_**I won't take no things in mind…"**_

At that point in the concert, I started bawling out crying. Kenneth randomly grabbed me, and pulled me so close I could feel his heart beat through his shirt.

All of a sudden I got cold all over. Kenneth started pulling me closer as the song changed to "What Hurts The Most" and I cried even more. I grew up on these songs, and they were right before me. These songs were my life; and they were here, and I didn't know why. And I had Kenneth with me. I felt like I didn't deserve him, I really didn't. I couldn't understand why he had chosen me; I wasn't always the prettiest person in the world. All of a sudden Taylor piped up,

"Did you know that Brandi plays the trumpet? She can play this song, along with 'Stand'. It's really awesome."

"Whoa, you play an instrument?"

I smiled and yelled over the music, "I used to before I lost my trumpet after college."

"Oh. I wanna hear you play."

I just smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. He flinched, and then winked at me.

All of a sudden, the lead singer of Rascal Flatts' cell phone started ringing, and I noticed that Kenneth was on his phone.

"This is Ken Kennedy, and my wife can play 'Stand' on the trumpet, so can you possibly let her come up there and play it with you?"

Gary Levox smiled and nodded, and I ran up to the front. "I'm Brandi Anderson/Kennedy!" Gary helped me on stage, and I had the greatest day of my life.

Kenneth worked his way up to the front to watch me. I still couldn't believe he called him in the middle of the concert. And I got to play in it. Someone from the back handed me a shiny silver trumpet and some sheet music. I scanned over it, and smiled. Out of nowhere, I had an idea. Kenneth wanted to hear me play, here was his chance. I played the f major scale in 16th notes. Then just to show off, I did a long fall from a high G, and I came back up. Then I nodded at the band, and Gary counted them off.

As I read the music, my fingers flew from one note to the next, from high to low, from sharp to flat to natural.

Kenneth watched in awe. I knew every note, every rest, every fingering. I even amazed myself. Just as the song ended, I felt the air leave me. I took one last breath and pushed the last note out. Applause happened, and Gary and I bowed. I giggled. Gary then told me something that made me cry.

"Do you want that trumpet? It looks like you'll use it more than we will. Good luck."

Kenneth took a picture for me, and after the concert I left with a new trumpet.

"Why didn't you tell me? Ida bought you a trumpet."

"You do realize that this thing must've cost a thousand dollars?"

"Do you realize how much I make in a week? I make more in a week than your mom does in 4 weeks."

"Good point. I just didn't want to seem like a show off. Besides, that was a while back. I figured you didn't wanna know about that."

"Did you know that I played the alto saxophone when I was in junior high? But I sucked at it so I quit. You're pretty good at what you do."

I smiled at Kenneth. We were on the car ride home, and John and Taylor had fallen asleep in the back seat. It was actually kind of cute. I mean, Taylor had her head on John's shoulder, and his arm was around hers. His head was placed on hers, and they looked out right comfortable. I wasn't about to wake them; they needed their rest. Besides, the quieter it was the better.

We got back home around 2 o'clock in the morning, and everyone was exhausted. Kenneth and I collapsed on our bed as soon as we got home. John and Taylor slept in the guest room; at that point in time they didn't care where they slept. I'm surprised they even made it to the bed before their eyes closed.

I awoke the next day around twelve o'clock in the afternoon to Taylor staring down at me with wide eyes.

"Arin's on the phone and it's urgent."

"Hello?"

"Brandi, I'm coming over. I want you to deliver my dog's puppies."

Then she hung up on me.

"Why do you guys always do that?"

Arin was over in record time, and was freaking out. I wasn't a vet, and because I had delivered puppies for her before, she wanted me to do it again.

"She already had 3 puppies but I felt a 4th one in there when I felt her stomach. The vet said to reach in there and see if I could pull it out, but I couldn't do that."

"OMG, give me the gloves."

I snatched them from her hands and put them on. Then I reached in the dog and felt for a puppy. As I tried to pull, she yelped. I stopped, and she pushed. Then a little bundle of wetness came out between her legs. Arin jumped up and down screaming, "Thank you, thank you!"

I looked over at John, Taylor, and Kenneth. They were staring at me, looking like they were about to puke. I didn't blame them; it was gross. But they didn't have to stick there hand inside a dog!

I looked down at my hand, and it was covered in bloody mucus stuff.

"Err; ya wanna go wash that off?" Taylor asked without even thinking. I stripped off the gloves and threw them at her.

She shrieked, and I laughed. All of a sudden the dog was restless again, and delivered another puppy. That was a very peculiar day.

"Shut up, you don't own me! Ever since we got married you've been bossing me around like a damn doll. I don't like it, and I won't put up with it. Back off!"

Taylor stood in the middle of my living room yelling at John, and he the same at Taylor.

"Well maybe if you had some comprehension of the outside world, you'd know that life is full of things that you don't like. But you better remember who supplies most of the cash for our baby."

All of a sudden, Taylor's shoulder's relaxed. "You just called Leo Allen 'our' baby. Not 'mine', 'ours'. I am so sorry. I have a good excuse though, I'm on my period."

Out of nowhere, John tackled Taylor onto the couch and kissed her. I charged into the room and said, "NOT ON THE COUCH!"

Kenneth heard the commotion from the kitchen and came running in the room head on and whisked me to the other couch. Then he kissed me.

"Ooh, not on the couch!" Taylor mocked me. I stuck my tongue out at her and giggled.

Chapter 17

"…_**I've known for so long now**_

_**How love can change you**_

_**Baby please confess that love has changed you too**_

_**Before I believe it's true**_

_**Before I believe in you and me**_

_**Before I let my heart go free**_

_**Tell me that you need me like I need you **_

_**Before I believe it's true**_

_**Before I believe its true…**_

_**Before you see what no one sees **_

_**Before I let my heart go free **_

_**Tell me that you need me like I need you**_

_**Before I believe it's true…"**_

I had my head laid on Kenneth's shoulder, and it was the day after the casts had been removed. We decided to play some Randy Rogers Band and relax. Kenneth was in a lot of pain, and he just wanted to lie around and cuddle. So I gave him that wish.

"I hate to admit it, but I am so glad that everyone is gone, and we're finally alone. No offense, but your friends are way too dramatic."

"I know; that's why I love 'em so much."

All of a sudden, Kenneth sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"Crap. The remote to the radio is over there."

"UHHH!"

I got up and got the remote. Then I handed it to him.

"Thank you."

All of a sudden I heard the song that made me want to shiver the first time I heard it.

"…_**I've been runnin' **_

_**With my heart wide open,**_

_**And I know I'm not always**_

_**What you need.**_

_**We'll pick up the pieces **_

_**That I've broken **_

_**When I get home**_

_**From this highway then you'll see**_

_**Love must follow you around**_

_**Cuz every time we're close**_

_**It comes creepin' in deeper than **_

_**I have ever known.**_

_**And I don't know if you know it**_

_**But it's catchin' up with me,**_

_**It's gonna track me down**_

_**Baby, love must follow you around."**_

All of a sudden I cried. I don't know why, but I did. I felt the urge to tell Kenneth that I loved him, so I did.

"Let me show you…that I really do love you. Listen, Brandi. Here lately, I've been acting like I thought that my career was more important than what we have, but its not. That's why I played this song. I think of you every time I go on the job, every time I go in that ring, every time I win, lose, I do it for you."

I smiled. Then I sighed. This man, my husband, knew what was bothering me before I even told him. And that's the whole point of marriage. Kenneth didn't want to do anything to hurt me, he wanted to help me. And it was hurting him when he saw that I was hurting. We made love like the first time, not because we had to, because we could, and because we loved each other and what we had.

His bags were packed, and he was leaving me again. I hated this part, I really did. But it was his job that he had to do. It was four months later, and the doctor had released him to go back to work.

I cried on Kenneth's shoulder.

"_**One more day, **_

_**One more time.**_

_**One more sunset baby I'll be satisfied.**_

_**But then again**_

_**I know that I'll**_

_**Be wishing still for one more day with you…"**_

"Turn the damn radio off, Randy!" I practically screamed.

"That was me singing, actually…"

In tears I replied, "You're good."

"Wynonee, HHH, come on!"

Jeff Hardy came running from the back of the van.

"HHH gets passenger seat, I'll drive for a while."

"What about me?" Kenneth asked innocently,

"You ride in the back with the equipment baby…"

When HHH said this, everyone laughed including me. Kenneth gave me one last kiss and left me looking after his vehicle.

I cried that night, I really did. It was the first time in almost 7 months that Kenneth wasn't there, and my heart was hurting so bad. I wanted to call someone and get drunk but for some reason I didn't.

When the phone rang, I jumped. I grabbed it as quickly as I could, thinking that it could be Kenneth calling me to say hi or something. My heart sank when the caller ID read TILLER, CHASE. I tilted my head to the side, trying to think. Then I remembered.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god, it really is you isn't it?"

"What?"

"Is this Brandi Eason?"

I laughed.

"Chase, this is Brandi. How have you been? And how did you get my number?"

"How do you think?"

"Taylor."

"Yeah."

"So what do you need?"

"What do you think I need? I don't need anything but to talk. I miss my friends from that hick town of Kirbyville, Texas. Besides, I miss you. And I needed to know if it were true or not that you married a famous person. And Taylor did too. And just to know that she's telling the truth I need their names."

"Kenneth Anderson, aka Mr. Kennedy, and John Cena. And they're professional wrestlers."

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone. Then I finally had the audacity to ask,

"Why'd you really call, Chase?"

"Because my wife is filing for divorce. And I need to know if you know where I can get a good job."

All of a sudden I had a great plan.

"I have an idea… Why don't you work for Kenneth? He can pay you… maybe… 250 dollars a week."

I heard the phone drop.

"Thank you Brandi! Well I gotta go… Did I ever tell you I love you like a sister?"

"I love you too Chase."

When I hung up the phone, I laughed.

Two weeks later

"Brandi, I can't believe you hired this guy. He's nice, but he's a pansy!"

"Kenneth, you give him a little bit longer. He has been getting the job done, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, but he talks a lot. And you should see the way the stared at me when he first saw me. It was creepy, almost like I was-"

"His idol, his mentor?"

"Exacta- Oh… he looks up to me doesn't he? I get it now. Wait a minute, why me? I'm supposed to be the bad guy all the time. Why does Chase look up to me? Man, I hate me right now, Brandi… I feel like such an idiot."

"Listen Kenneth. Chase is the type of person to… I don't know… fall apart. I don't know why he looks up to you. I guess it's like the same reason I look up to you. Of course, you are my husband, and I do love you with all of my heart."

I took a breath and went on.

"Do you remember when we met at the rodeo, and you asked to see the Randy Rogers Band with you?"

"Yeah, I remember. How could I forget? That night we practically swallowed each other's face."

Kenneth laughed.

"Do you know how close I was to saying no? But there was something about you that made me say yeah. And I'm damn glad I did, too. I really do love you Kenneth. I was your biggest fan. I remember watching you when I was 13 years old, and now I'm married to ya."

There was a long silence on the other end. "I love you too. Hey, I have some good news. I'm coming home in 3 weeks!"

"That is good news."

All of a sudden I heard Kenneth's name being called, and he said, "Babe, I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too."

Then the phone went dead. So I did the only thing that I could think of. I called my mama and cried like a baby.

Chapter 18

The phone rang in the middle of the night, and I rolled over to answer.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Brandi, this is John. Please come and pick up Kenneth, he's about an hour from your house. He's at Hooters, and I think that you should bring him home, because he's not fit enough to drive. I'll drive you there in my car, and you can drive to your house in his. Before I let you go, I have to tell you something that'll make you laugh. He's actually drunk with Chase!"

I giggled; I couldn't help it. I was going to be mad, but I decided against it. It was hilarious!

"Brandi?"

"Yeah, I'm here; I'll be at Taylor's house shortly."

I got dressed as quickly as I could, and we were on our way.

When we walked in the door, I spotted Chase instantly. When I looked a little to the left, I spotted Kenneth. Kenneth was out cold in a booth, and Chase was trying to drink a beer with a straight face.

I ran over to him and took the beer from his hand.

John picked Kenneth up, and I helped Chase to the car. Chase staggered to the front passenger seat, and there were no objections.

I opened the back door for John, and Kenneth started to mumble something and moved his head around.

"Thank you John."

I smiled at John, and gave him a bug hug.

"No problem."

"I'll run Chase home and then get Kenneth to bed as fast as I can."

"That sounds good."

"Bye, and thanks again."

I smiled and slipped into the driver's seat. The keys were in a weird place that I had a hard time thinking of- the dashboard.

Kenneth moaned again, and sat upright.

"Brandi, is that you? You weren't supposed to find me… I'm not at Hooters; I am at the car end of the backseat."

Then he passed out again.

Chase burst out laughing and looked at me with a weird look.

We were going down the highway, halfway to Chase's house when Kenneth woke up again and said, "I love you, I will always love you because you made my baby, and you love me, and plus you're willing to lick my balls."

Chase and Kenneth were rolling with laughter by the time I pulled into Chase's driveway.

When I parked the car, I looked at Kenneth and told him, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

I helped Chase out, and locked the car doors to make sure that Kenneth couldn't get out.

Then I helped Chase into his house and threw him on his bed.

"Call me tomorrow." I told him that and left.

By the time we had gotten to our house, Kenneth was awake and sitting upright again. He was starting to make a little sense, and I think that the booze was starting to wear off.

"Man, I'm really sorry."

"No prob. I think that Chase had fun, besides you needed it. I'm not mad, if that's what you're thinking."

"Good."

I helped Kenneth up and out of the car. "Whoa, a little woozy there."

I just laughed and we headed up the steps, into the house, and towards the bedroom.

"Turn on the radio Brandi, please."

"Fine."

I had no idea what CD was in there; I hadn't listened to the radio in the bedroom in such a long time.

"What do you wanna listen to, Kenneth?"

"Whatever CD that's in there, turn it to number seventeen."

I got a questioning look on my face, and turned it to number seventeen.

"Are you sober or are you still drunk?"

"I'm still having a little buzz, but I can think enough to remember what we're gonna do hopefully tonight if you'll push play on the song."

"Sorry!"

I pushed play and jumped in the bed with Kenneth.

"_**He was working through college on my grandpaw's farm.  
I was thirsting for knowledge and he had a car.  
I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child.  
When one restless summer we found love growin' wild.  
On the banks of the river on a well beaten path.  
It's funny how those memories they last.**_

Like strawberry wine and seventeen.  
The hot July moon saw everything.  
My first taste of love oh bittersweet.  
Green on the vine.  
Like strawberry wine.

I still remember when thirty was old.  
And my biggest fear was September when he had to go.  
A few cards and letters and one long distance call.  
We drifted away like the leaves in the fall.  
But year after year I come back to this place.  
Just to remember the taste.

Of strawberry wine and seventeen.  
The hot July moon saw everything.  
My first taste of love oh bittersweet.  
Green on the vine.  
Like strawberry wine.

The fields have grown over now.  
Years since they've seen the plow.  
There's nothing time hasn't touched.  
Is it really him or the loss of my innocence  
I've been missing so much?  
Yeah…"

I laughed into Kenneth's shoulder as he sang along to the song. I joined in, and he started laughing, too. Then I kissed him. I don't know what possessed me, put I kissed him as long as he would let me.

We were lying in bed that night, listening to country music, and made out. That's not all we did, either. And don't let anyone tell you that a drunken person can't get his freak on, because when he wants to, he can. (**Only** when they want to)

The next day, Kenneth surprisingly didn't have a hangover; but when Chase called, he did. After I got off the phone with him, Kenneth and I talked.

"Now how exactly do you know him?"

"We went to school together. He was my best friend in junior high; he played the baritone while I played the trumpet in the school band. But he moved back to Orangefield in 9th grade. My friend Taylor and I cried for weeks over him, too. He was our best bud! Besides, we both liked to annoy the hell out of him."

"Oh, I get it now. Speaking of your trumpet, I wanna hear you play some more. Do you mind?"  
My heart started pounding. "Okay."

In a way, I wanted to show off. So this was really good. Besides, my lips needed to be loosened up anyway.

I walked up into the attic and pulled out the silver trumpet. Then I got the sheet music that I had purchased a couple a weeks before.

Then I walked back down and sat down on the couch. I called Kenneth from the kitchen, and he came running.

"Are you ready?"

Kenneth nodded, and I started playing a Louis Armstrong song. I messed up on a note, but Kenneth didn't seem to mind. I just kept on playing.

After I stopped, he said, "That was really good."

I smiled. I hadn't felt like that since I was in high school, and going for a medal for solo and ensemble.

"Brandi, I still hadn't figured out how you learned to play like that. You act like it comes natural to ya. I can't believe that you can actually do that, it's just talent."  
Right then, I giggled. "I'll be right back."

Then I put the instrument up and come back down. As I came running into the room, I tackled Kenneth. He laughed at me, and I said, "Thank you, for what you said. I love you."

"I love you too, goofy."

"…_**I wake up in teardrops **_

_**That fall down like rain.**_

_**I put on that old song we danced to and then, **_

_**I head off to my job guess not much has changed.**_

_**Punch the clock, **_

_**Head for home, **_

_**Check the phone,**_

_**Just in case.**_

_**Go to bed,**_

_**Dream of you,**_

_**That's what I'm doing these days…"**_

_**  
**_I laughed again, and Kenneth looked hurt. "I had no idea that you knew this song. I'm sorry. I thought that you were gonna be surprised that I knew a Rascal Flatts song."

All of a sudden I felt bad.

"I thought it was cute, I really did. I was just laughing because you made a funny face when you said 'these days', that's all. You know I love you, you goofy nutcase. And don't get that offended look on your face; it makes me wanna cry."

"Whateva!" Then Kenneth gave me the hand and smiled. He moved his head when he said this with the hand motion, which made it hilariously funny. I had to giggle at him.

Then he kissed me, finally. We were sitting in the living room watching a Sci-Fi movie, and a commercial was on. So that's what we were doing, singing to each other.

Chapter 19

"How long are you gonna be gone this time?"

I was staring into the bathroom mirror at Kenneth, who was beginning to get emotional.

"Six weeks. But…"

He paused and smiled. "But this time, you're coming with me."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup. Raw's General Manager wants all of the wrestler's wives to come for the 22nd annual celebration. Besides, I want you to come. Six weeks is a long time. I remember the last time I left for more than three weeks, my balls felt like they were gonna fall off. I _need_ to get laid."

"Fine. But I swear, Kenneth Anderson, if all that you want me to go for is so you can get laid, I'll kill you when we get on national television, and then sew you back up with the kitchen knife that I butchered you with. And I love you, too sweetheart."

Kenneth laughed and said, "I love you too, and I will disregard that last comment. Oh, I almost forgot. Come with me for a second after you get done getting dressed.

I rushed as quickly as I could, and followed Kenneth out to our newly bought van.

"Look inside."

I opened the backdoor to the van and crawled inside with Kenneth right behind me. On the bed was dozens of rose pedals surrounding a little note card. I grabbed it, and opened it as fast as I could. This is what it read:

**Dear Brandi, **

**In about three days you'll be leaving to go to Los Angeles with me, and we'll be in the city of angels. I just thought that it would be kind of kinky to bang each other in the van. I love you very much. But before we do that, I would like to take some time… some time to tell you how I feel about you now that we are married and have had one wonderful child together. Brandi, I love you more than life itself and I would love to bang you soberly in the back of the van.**

**I know that you could've left me a long time ago, and truthfully, I don't know what kept you around. Thank you so much, and I hope to have a happy life together with many more children and love making in the van. Check yes or no…**

□**yes ****no**

**I love you,**

**Kenneth**

I laughed my head off and looked at Kenneth. He was completely serious about this. "Nice love letter, honey."

"I know, right? Especially the 'I would love to bang you in the back of the van.' That wasn't my idea; that was Chase's."

"Well, that's lovelier than lovely. Thanks again honey. Give me the pen, you nutcase."

I scribbled a reply, and checked my answer.

Dear Kenneth,

Thank you for that lovely letter that you have written. I would love to bang you in 'da back of da van'. Quit trying to peek at what I am writing by the way, I can see you. And I love you very much; I would never want to leave you.

People always say that being with a famous person is hard, and it is. But you are my heart, my soul, my life. I wouldn't give that up for anything. I love you!

□yes…

Brandi

Kenneth laughed at me back. Then I saw a tear come from his eye. I wiped it away and then made him lay back. I brushed my hair out of my eyes, and bent down for a kiss. Then I sat on top of him. I unbuttoned his shirt all the way down, and then kissed him again. Kenneth sighed and just lay there looking comfortable. Just to piss him off, I nibbled at his ear. When he let out a little moan, I jumped.

"What was that? That was just a turn around, you weirdo."

"That wasn't supposed to come out. Forget you heard it. Please continue, I am begging you!"

I laughed at this. All of a sudden, I felt something trying to creep out of his pants. I couldn't look down for fear of laughter, so I kissed his neck, and all the way down to his chest, then down to his belly button.  
I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and pulled them off. Then I pulled my shirt off, followed by the jogging pants that I had on. All that was left between us were his briefs, my underwear, and a bra.

I pressed my lips against his, making sure that our bodies touched as we lay on the bed. Kenneth's arm reached around my back and unhooked my bra, and I shrugged my shoulders to make it fall off.

I sat up a little bit, and I felt the warmth of his skin. The look in his eyes just made me want to cry when I looked in them.

Kenneth reached up and brushed the hair out of my face. "You are beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you that you aren't, cuz their opinion don't matter."

He ran his fingers down my neck, down my shoulder, and I just let him. After he stopped, I looked at him. Then I bent down and kissed him again and again, until finally, my lips hurt. Then I kissed him again.

Kenneth rolled over before I knew what was going on, and he was on top. Then he shucked his briefs, and I did the same.

I gritted my teeth a little, because Kenneth is a little bit bigger than most would be. When I heard Kenneth moan, it made me whimper.

Then he sped up, and I thought that my hormones were going to explode. All of a sudden a moan escaped my lips, and I felt my muscles tighten up. I leaned my whole body into him, trying to take in more. And Kenneth gave me more. He pushed his penis in as far as it would go, and I grabbed his back. Then he started again, so fast that he came. But he didn't stop; he kept going.

All of a sudden I heard a dog bark outside, and I jumped. That caused Kenneth to grind into me and cause me to orgasm. Then he rolled off.

I laughed a little bit when he asked me,

"On a scale of one to ten, one being the worst how was I just now?"

"Um, 9 ¾ as a final score."

"Thanks hon. Oh, here you go by the way. I thought that we could cuddle for a little while so I brought this blanket."

I smiled at Kenneth. I scooted up as close to him as humanly possible, and we stayed in that van for over an hour.

Chapter 20

I packed my suitcase, happy as happy could be. When it was time to go, I hauled it out and Kenneth grabbed it off the front porch for me.

I was happy to go along with Kenneth again, and he seemed happy too. The entire time he was smiling as he loaded our things in the back of the van.

The baby was already strapped into his car seat in the backseat.

I threw my arms around Kenneth and gave him a great big kiss. Then we were on our way.

When we got to the airport, we were swarmed by a slew of camera reporters and fans. I scanned the area to find anyone that I recognized, and for some reason, I thought I saw Taylor and John. I hollered their names, and they came running over. Then more people came swarming around, and I wished that I had kept my big mouth shut. My 1 ½ year old baby started crying. That's when people left us alone. I mean, no one really wants to be around when a baby starts to cry.

Taylor and John shared a seat on the plane while Kenneth and I shared a seat.

I fell asleep halfway through the plane ride, so I don't remember anything except for Kenneth offering me his shoulder, and me gladly accepting with a kiss and laying my head on it. Then he propped his head on mine and we both dozed off.

When we got to the place where we needed to be, Taylor was staring in awe, and I just laughed.

"It's amazing isn't it, Taylor?" I asked.

"Yeah, it sure is."

"Come on you guys! You're worse than us."

Taylor flipped John off, and he came running over from the vehicle and grabbed her up. Taylor went into a giggle fit, and John dropped her. Then he calmly walked back to their vehicle. Taylor stood up and looked at me. Then she smiled that giggly smile and got me to laughing.

"Okay, where are we off to?"

I asked when I had finally stopped laughing.

"That way."

Kenneth pointed to the left and then we grabbed all our stuff and went to our dressing room.

After we had set our stuff down, John, Taylor, Kenneth, and I met up and took a tour around the place. Taylor met Hornswoggle and Chris Jericho, and I caught up with Triple H, Wynonee, and Randy Orton. Taylor just stared, awestruck, as we held a conversation without her.

Finally she spoke, and it was to me of all people.

"Brandi, did you bring your trumpet? Please say you did. I wanna go hear you play later."

"Shut up Taylor!" I felt my cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"She is pretty good you guys." John spoke up. Kenneth nodded, and smiled down at me.

"You still know how to play that thang? I remember in junior high, when you used to call me all the time and play me stuff that you learned." Wynonee spoke up and said this.

"Yeah, I still play it, and I brought it with me. How could I leave it?" I responded to her in a heartbeat.

"Let's go you guys! I'm hungry." Taylor said this and everyone looked at her.

"What?!"

We just laughed at her

That night Kenneth was scheduled to fight John Cena, and he was scheduled to lose. I kind of felt bad for Kenneth, until the general manager announced that the wives were gonna be fighting each other too. And I was scheduled to fight Taylor- and win. Wynonee was scheduled to fight Maria, and she was gonna lose- big time.

I did not like the outcome of that night; partly because I was very out of shape. Yeah, 166lbs and 5ft 5in. Great physical condition. And Taylor was just as bad. 5ft 6in and 160lbs. But somehow we huffed it out and made it through the match. It was actually quite fun, but very tiring. It reminded me that I needed to go to the gym terribly.

Wynonee's match was terrible. As soon as the bell rung for the match to begin, she whacked the hell out of Maria, and in return got knocked out and lost the match. I was so lucky as to know that this was coming when she didn't.

I was backstage in the dressing room with Taylor, and I slapped her high five. Then we went into a giggle fit as Wynonee was carried in the room by Triple H.

"Get that trumpet out Brandi. Maybe that'll wake her up."

"Ha, ha. Is that supposed to be funny, huh Paul?"

"Yeah. Besides, everyone else except for the exception of Randy has heard you play. And I wanna hear you."

All of a sudden Wynonee stirred and said, "No trumpet… no more blowing on the horn… Paul put me down."

Triple H sat Wynonee down on the bed and got her an ice pack for her forehead.

"Okay, I never wanna have to do that again! How you guys do that without hurting yourselves it's a miracle."

"I talked to Maria, and you actually did hit her. So she knocked you out. See, wrestling is just a lot of show. You don't really fight."

"Oh well. Hand me my cigarettes."

"Wynonee, you are slowly killing yourself."

"Well, Mrs. Kennedy, as I recall, you used to smoke too."

"Yeah, but I quit because I'm a trumpet player, thank you very much. And here's your purse. Gimme one… PULEZZEEE!!"

"Ha! I knew it! You still have cravings. Every smoker does."

Everyone laughed, and I smoked a cigarette with Wynonee. John, Taylor, and Kenneth took one too, just for the hell of it. Then we all went out to the stage when Mr. McMahan called our names.

When everyone was out there, all of as sudden, Kane came through with a microphone protesting that, just because he wasn't married anymore, that he should still have been included in the 22nd anniversary celebration ceremony. Then he did his signature move on the raw manager and left. I started giggling, and that contracted Taylor to start giggling, and that made Wynonee giggle. Pretty soon, a couple of other people joined in, until everyone was laughing. That was a truly remarkable day.

Chapter 21

I grabbed Kenneth's hand when they announced our names. All of a sudden, I actually heard people booing us, as well as cheering us. That left a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. "So Brandi, what did you do for a living when you met your husband?"

"I was working at the Houston Rodeo, and I played my trumpet sometimes. Not for anyone, just for family weddings and stuff like that."

"What do you do now?"

"I take care of mine and Kenneth's one and a half year old baby, Joshua. Sometimes I help my mom out at the meat market where she works."

"Wow that really is something."

William Regal walked over to John Cena and Taylor next, and she was practically jumping up and down. When they were through, it was Triple H's and Wynonee's turn, and then we were allowed to leave. That was truly an exciting day of my life.

On the plane ride home, Taylor and John got into an argument about who was going to be talking to his mother about taking the baby while they went on a second honeymoon. That got me to thinking. "Kenneth, when are we gonna go on our honeymoon?"

Kenneth just stared at me, and then said,

"I was planning to surprise you and go in two weeks."

I smiled and fell asleep to the sound to Taylor's voice fading out into nothing and the feel of Kenneth's heartbeat and his arm around me.

When Kenneth and I got home, it was surprisingly quiet, so I decided to go call my mom to check on the baby. She answered on the first ring.

"How was the trip? I saw my baby on Television! I recorded it to show your daddy… He's gonna be so proud of you."  
"The trip was great! Taylor drove me crazy, and I think that John was ready to pimp slap her a time or two. So how's Joshua doing? If you don't mind, I'll come and get him in a couple of days. Kenneth and I need a break."

"He's doing fine, sweetheart. And that'll be alright, I wanna bond with my grandson anyway."

"You know that I love ya, right?"

"Yeah. I love you too."

"Well I guess I'll talk to you later, mom. Bye."

I hung up the phone and then went into the bedroom to take a shower with Kenneth. When I got my clothes and walked into the bathroom, he was just stepping in.

"I'm gonna join you if that's okay."

"Come on in."

I got undressed as quickly as I could and stepped into the shower with Kenneth. My entire body was calling for the water and for him, but I didn't say anything. I just stood behind him awkwardly and waited until he was done soaping his hair. Then I grabbed the shampoo from his hands and poured it into my own. I rubbed it all over my body, and then rinsed, then I reached for the conditioner at the same time as Kenneth. It was even more awkward, until I stood up straight and grabbed him. Then I kissed him with all my might. He let me have the conditioner. I squirted a little in my hand, and rubbed it in my hair. Then I moved up to rinse it out.

All of a sudden, I felt warm wet hands on my waist and Kenneth breathing down my neck.

My back stiffened, and I laid my head back against his chest. His hands trailed down my thighs, then back up to my belly button. I shivered when he kissed the back of my neck.

I turned around to face him, and then kissed him with all that I had.

It must've caught him off guard, because he just stood there. We made love in the shower, yes and it was wonderful.

Chapter 22

6 weeks later

5…4…3…2…1…

I was pregnant again. I had pre-warned Kenneth this time, and he was waiting outside the bathroom door. I ran into his arms and said, "You're gonna be a daddy again!"

Kenneth backed up a couple of paces and said, "Are you serious?"

The look on his face was cross between happiness and fear. All of a sudden I heard a knock on the door.

On my way to the door, I replied, "Yes!"

Kenneth called me back and gave me a kiss. Then he picked me up and carried me to the door; he wouldn't let me walk. I undid the knob to find Chase standing at the door with a rose and a case of beer. Chase laughed when he saw us. "Come in." Kenneth was the one who said this.

"Why are you carrying your wife to the door? Oh my gosh- your pregnant again aren't you?" Chase's eyes got really big when I shook my head yes.

"Is it really that surprising? I just took the test. Take the beer in the living room and you and Kenneth have some. Go ahead; have fun."

Kenneth sat me down and gave me a kiss. For a second we both forgot about Chase. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist. The kiss deepened, and all of a sudden I heard a throat clear. The kiss broke, and I laughed.

"The rose is for you." Chase handed me the rose and smiled.

"Thank you very much, you are so sweet…Why did you bring me this?"

"Because I wanted to, besides I brought Kenneth this pack of beer. I thought that we could all get drunk together but since your pregnant… it'll be just me and Kenneth. Why? That is so not cool. I wanna see you drunk..,"

I just laughed as he walked into the kitchen.

Kenneth didn't get drunk at all; he only had one beer and the entire time he was looking at the door and then at the floor and then back at Chase. Chase couldn't take a hint. He just kept talking and talking and finally, about an hour and a half later, Kenneth said, "Thanks for the beer, and we'll give you a call in a couple of days. But as for right now, Brandi and I need to spend some time together before I go. Bye Chase."

Chase kind of looked hurt, but he finished his beer and left.

Then Kenneth got up and come over to me. "I never got to tell you how happy I was. I can't wait until our baby comes."

"Me either…lets put on some music."

"_**Turn away, if you could get me a drink **_

_**Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded**_

_**Call my Aunt Marie.**_

_**Help her gather all my things,**_

_**And bury me in all my favorite colors **_

_**My sisters and my brothers, still**_

_**I will not catch you**_

_**Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you.**_

_**Now turn away**_

_**Cuz I'm awful just to see.**_

_**Cuz all my hair abandoned all by body, all my agony.**_

_**Know that I will never marry.**_

_**Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo, **_

_**I'm counting down the days to go.**_

_**Just to be living, **_

_**And I just hope you know**_

_**That if you say goodbye today**_

_**I'd ask you to be true.**_

_**Cuz the hardest part of this is leaving you,**_

_**Cuz the hardest part of this is leaving you."**_

"Who was that?" Kenneth asked me after I had finished singing it.

"That song is sung by My Chemical Romance, it's called 'cancer'."

"Oh. Here is some actual music. By the way, that was really pretty."

"Thanks…"

He played 'Take my Hand' by Wayne Toups for me on the CD player and we danced and danced around the living room while we both sang along to the words…………

_**When I look, at your face**_

_**You're still as pretty as angel,**_

_**But just there's something outta place**_

_**What's wrong with you baby,**_

_**I don't understand, Is it just me or do you want another man?**_

_**Take my hand, Say you'll be true**_

_**Say those simple words; oh I love you, only you**_

_**Take my hand, Ohhh and hold it tight**_

_**Take my hand and everything will be alright**_

_**Still got the moves that blow me away**_

_**And when you kiss me baby **_

_**I still don't know what to say**_

_**But deep down inside me girl something's wrong **_

_**I'm still a fool for you honey was I your fool all a long**_

_**Take my hand, say you'll true **_

_**And say those simple words oh I love you, only you**_

_**Take my hand, oh and hold it tight**_

_**Take my hand and everything will be alright**_

_**Oh I got the feeling that you want a new life**_

_**But I was hoping that someday, oh you'd be my wife**_

_**I understand if you wanted someone new**_

_**I could just about imagine how long it would take to get over you, oh**_

_**Oh take my hand, say you'll be true **_

_**Say those simple words, oh I love you only you**_

_**Take my hand, oh and hold it tight **_

_**Take my hand and everything will be alright, baby, no, no**_

_**Take my hand say you'll be true **_

_**Say those simple words oh I love you, only you**_

_**Take my hand oh and hold it tight **_

_**Take my hand and everything will be alright. No, no, no, no!**_

Then we stopped moving and I looked up at Kenneth. His eyes were as happy as a child's, and his smile was as big as a twenty foot ladder. I couldn't suppress the urge to kiss him, so I just leaned into his arms and wound up falling onto the ground. I laughed because I wasn't hurt, and he sat down on the floor with me and then kissed my lips so softly it sent goose bumps all over my body and shivers down my back. Then I heard the song and I looked up and smiled at him and sung the chorus to him…

"_**In my heart of hearts**_

_**What I'm really feelin'**_

_**Is a never-ending**_

_**Love you can believe in**_

_**So don't you ever doubt it.**_

_**Girl you're all that matters**_

_**In my heart of hearts"**_

All of a sudden I decided to kiss him. Then he shivered so hard that I giggled.

I awoke the next morning and stretched. When I did, Kenneth stirred, and pulled me back down to give me a kiss. I had the covers pulled up, as to not show too much skin, but Kenneth pulled them off and said, "Don't ever hide your beautiful body!"

I laughed at him. "I love you, Kenneth. You do know that, right?"

"Yeah, and I love you too."

I pulled the covers up just enough to cover my boobs, and then looked at him.

"Kenneth, when are you going back?"

He sighed and replied, "Next weekend. I'll be gone for two months, and after that I'll be home for two whole weeks and then I'll go back for another three months."

"Wow, two months is a long time. How are you gonna manage not being laid for two whole months?"

"It'll be like that when I get back. You are pregnant."

"Remember when I was pregnant last time; we were able to have sex until about a month before the due date. Then I wouldn't let you anymore until the baby was two months and three days old."

"Thank god. I can't wait until that thing comes out. Even though it's like, the size of my pinky nail right now, what do you wanna name it?"

I thought for a second and said, "If it's a boy, Leo Lee, and if it's a girl, Piper Ann."

"I like the names Piper Ann for a girl and Michael Anthony for a boy."

"That's good. I like your boy names. If it's a boy, you name him. If it's a girl, I name her."

"Okay."

We kissed the deal complete. All of a sudden, he grabbed my ass, and I squealed and jumped. When I did, my leg touched his penis and caused it to fully go…boing.

That was when he moved around and then jumped on top of me, causing me to slightly move to the left, and when he went in, it hurt. When I adjusted, he squirmed like it hurt him until he started moving at an accelerating pace. I had multiple orgasms that day. When he stopped moving, I got on him. I kissed his neck, his chest, all the way to his belly button. I made him practically beg for mercy by the time I was done. And when I rolled off, I could tell that he wanted more but couldn't say it. That was the funny part too.

We moved away from Texas about two and a half months before the baby came. We moved all the way to Two Rivers, Wisconsin and settled into a new home. I had my baby in a hospital surrounded by Kenneth's family and my two and a half year old son, plus John, Taylor, Wynonee, and Triple H. (Who's real name is Paul Levesque)

Wynonee was also pregnant so she wanted to see how I was handling it. John and Paul left the room, and all of a sudden the baby spit out and landed in Kenneth's arms all bloody and he was freaking out. I passed out after I gave Kenneth a kiss.

By the time I was 35, I had 3 kids in total; my first born child Joshua Lee, my second, Michael Anthony, and my final little baby girl, Piper Ann Anderson.

Most of all, I had my husband, Kenneth Anderson, aka Mr. Kennedy. I had a wonderful husband and a damn good father for our kids.

Wynonee, she had a little boy first, followed by a girl. She and Paul had two kids only, and he was a pretty good father. I think that he treated Wynonee right, I mean she was pleasured. (You could tell!)

Taylor and John had a boy, and named it after John. "I love his name so much that I want our baby named after him."

That was her exact words. John was always good to her, and he was great with kids. I'm almost positive that she was happy with what she had.

And finally there was Arin. She met Ashley, and they dated for a really long time. I guess that for some reason, something didn't click right with Beth Phoenix, the WWE women's champion, because she fought Ashley for the two weeks after they both went truly public.

One thing every single one of my friends got out of their lives was two things- happiness and most of all, we all got love. Maybe we didn't meet our husbands or wives the way we ever dreamed we would, but we did. And I married my dream, Mr. Kenneth Anderson.

And through that dream, I realized something. It's not about how much money your husband, wife, boyfriend, or girlfriend makes, it's about how much they love you and how much you love them. I also learned that, to be able to marry a famous person, the one thing you got to feel is unconditional love and devotion to that person. And there is always going to be someone that is gonna try to ruin your marriage, but you can't let that happen, you gotta keep going what you have. That is what I truly learned, thanks to Mr. Kennedy… Kennedy.

Note

No offense was meant when I wrote this story. It took like, two weeks for me to type it and it was agonizing for me to not be able to type. But I finished, thank Goodness.

My thanks go to:

Wynonee Nevels- who every time I got on the phone with her I got an idea for this story. And because she actually listened when I read some (or most) of my story to her. I love you!

Arin Biscamp- Bestest Goth girl at school. And she gave me the idea for a gay doctor. No one can think badly of an awesomely hot gay doctor, can they? Well, you know I love you. Starts to sing the 'If You Were Gay' song and turns the wheelchair around in a circle. Then falls out. Rolls over to the couch and pulls upwards. Can't wait until ankle heals and then bursts out into a random giggle fit.

Chase Tiller- He doesn't know exactly what I had planned for him, and he's gonna freak. I love you too.

Taylor Tate- She's a John Cena freak, so why not fulfill her fantasy of marrying him while fulfilling my own story? I love ya girl, but you are a hot wing maniac. DO NOT COME NEAR MY HOT WINGS!

Dustyn Myatt- Don't think for one second that I would ever cheat on you with Mr. Kennedy…Kennedy. He's like 32 and married. You are the wonderfullest boyfriend ever, and I love you with all of my heart.

Amber Jolly- Girl, you have been through a lot. But you've been there for me. Sorry I didn't include you in my story, I'll be sure to take Jeff Hardy away from Ashley Lee and give him to you in the next story I'm writing. (LOL) You know I love ya!

I love every single one of my friends… You guys better remember that.

Love,

Brandi Eason

From Kirbyville, Texas 75956

84


End file.
